Farewell
by Ptit Truc
Summary: Dernier moment entre Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter. Avant son départ du Terrier.


La soirée battait son plein. Tout le monde s'était réuni pour fêter l'événement : le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il est vrai que cette journée s'était avérée merveilleuse étant donné les temps sombres que vivait le Monde de la Magie. La famille Weasley était réunie. La cérémonie s'était déroulée sans encombres. Madame Weasley paraissait très anxieuse ce matin, mais au fur et à mesure de la journée, elle prit enfin part aux festivités. Harry, Hermione et Ron prenaient part à l'événement en profitant une dernière fois de ces moments de bonheur. Gravant les visages de chacun pour ne rien oublier. Fred et Georges,eux, étaient entrain de distraire les invités avec leur nouvelle invention pour le magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Luna Lovegood s'adonnait à une fans des plus farfelues avec son père Xenophilius Lovegood. En voyant ce spectacle Fleur riait aux larmes auprès de son mari. Un peu plus loin, la tante Muriel était assise à une table de personnes âgées. Toujours entrain de jacasser, la victime du jour était Tonks habillée d'une robe rose couleur bubble-gum, ses cheveux attachés en une lâche queue de cheval. Elle dansait avec son mari, Remus Lupin, tous les deux riaient aux éclats. Oubliant le temps d'une soirée la guerre qui rageait dehors. Une seule personne manquait.

Ginny elle s'était écartée un moment pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Elle était allongée sous le chêne du jardin du Terrier. Elle regardait les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. La légère brise venait caresser les flancs de la jeune rousse. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps. La mort de Dumbledore, le ministère de la Magie luttant contre la corruption effervescente, la mort de l'auror Fol Oeil. Mais ce qui était au centre de ses pensées était Harry Potter. Après les funérailles du directeur de Poudlard, ils ne s'étaient plus beaucoup parlé. Juste des petits sourires et le genre de politesse comme 'bonjour' ou 'bonne nuit'... Pour faute, leur rupture. Ginny avait accueilli cette rupture sans surprise. Elle s'y attendait, tout n'était qu'une question de temps après la mort de Dumbledore. Alors voilà, Ginny était allongée un œil sur le ciel étoilé pensant à l'avenir. Des bruits de pas vinrent la réveiller dans son pseudo sommeil. Elle ne tourna pas la tête sachant pertinemment l'identité du jeune homme qui venait de s'allonger à ses côtés, laissant une distance entre eux. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant des minutes. Ce silence était appréciable. Seul le bruit de la musique lointaine perturbait ce silence. Ils restèrent absorbés dans leur pensées. Harry brisa alors le silence :

« Belle soirée, n'est ce pas ?

« Mmm » prononça t-elle. Retournant dans ses pensées. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, à ses côtés. Puis elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seul.

« Le mariage était parfait continua t-il.

« Ça c'est sûr. Je pensais que je n'aimerai jamais Fleur mais à force de la connaître, ce n'est plus une de ces vélanes stupides.. Comme elle l'était à Poudlard, tu te souviens ? - elle laissa échapper un rire à cette réminiscence- Bref, je trouve quand même stupide l'idée de célébrer un mariage en ces temps. » Termina t-elle.

« Je pense justement que c'est une très bonne raison pour célébrer un mariage. On a tous besoin de notre dose de bonheur en ce moment même, non ? »

Ginny tourna sa tête vers le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

« Tu vas me manquer Harry » Cette phrase sonna comme une banalité dans sa bouche, mais Harry comprit à quel point elle allait lui manquer aussi. Comment allait-il réussir à s'éloigner d'elle aussi longtemps ?

Il rapprocha sa main de la sienne. Elle la saisit et la serra. A ce contact, Harry se rappela les nombreuses sorties à Pré-au-Lard avec Ginny ou les heures éperdues au bord du lac de Poudlard. Il était sur qu'à ce moment même, Ginny y pensait aussi. Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer la main de celle qu'il aime. Harry semblait avoir oublier les raisons de sa rupture avec la jeune rousse au caractère de feu. Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps comme ça. Ginny allait lui manqué terriblement. Mais il s'interdit de le clamer à haute voix. Peut être allait il revenir de cette guerre plus fort. Une chose est sure, Ginny Weasley constituait sa plus grande force, celle qui lui donnait le plus envie de se battre. Se battre pour un avenir meilleur. Ramener le bonheur dans le monde des Sorciers. Et vivre sa vie avec Ginny.

Alors voilà, il était allongé sous ce chêne main dans la main avec Ginny. La nuit avançait, et il fallait revenir à la soirée avec tous ces gens. Il brisa leur contact. Ginny détourna son regard un instant vers lui. Il se pencha vers elle un instant évitant soigneusement le contact avec ses yeux noisettes, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ginny ne pleura pas, elle avait appréciait chaque minutes avec lui. Sans le savoir Harry lui avait pansé momentanément son cœur en quelques minutes. Les bruits de pas s'étaient éteint. Alors elle referma les yeux.

Le lendemain, Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient quitté le Terrier.


End file.
